


Out of All the Ways

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: ColdFlash Bingo Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Eddie Comes Back, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, He comes back, I Promise Happiness, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Prompt Fill, Temporary Character Death, post-oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Out of all the ways to almost die, to die, to come back to life, and to live, Leonard Snart didn't think any of them would happen like this.Prompt - "Post-Oculus"





	Out of All the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this before ColdFlash Bingo but finished it because of it. This is one of my happiest pieces and I'm super proud of it. Canon-Compliant and my hope for season 5. 
> 
> [...] is character change at the same time  
> ~~~~~~~~~~ is time jumps

Out of all the ways to die, this was not how Leonard Snart thought he would go. As a child, he imagined his father ending him and when he made it to adulthood he imagined the Families, probably the Santini family, ending him. Then, after he got the cold gun, he felt untouchable and imagined going peacefully of old age.

Len certainly never thought he’d be going to the bank, for legitimate reasons, and be caught as a hostage. He had to give it to the teller though, as soon as the guys burst through the door he pulled him over the small gate, which was actually useless for keeping people out if Len were honest, and threw a jacket over him. Len was smart enough no to move.

This bank was used to dealing with unruly clients and they were able to be discreet about it, this was the main reason Len used it as his main bank. They all knew mob guys when they saw them, and the guys who burst through the door were clearly grunts. The bank had a strict “No Weapons” policy so he didn’t have his cold gun or even a normal gun. The one time he’d brought it in they told him Captain Cold or not, they didn’t do business with people that had weapons on them.

The tellers also knew that having Captain Cold in the building wouldn’t end well for anyone if the Families were involved. The Manager came out to deal with them. And honestly, Len had underestimated her the first time he’d met her. She was 5’3” in heels and looked like a strong breeze would blow her over. It was only after he was leaving the first time did he realize she was a meta. And it was only later that he realized she could influence people through touch. Len made sure not to let her get close to him again, just in case.

And everything was going fine. She was slowly making her way around, slowly getting the men to lower their weapons. Then someone had to go and try to be a hero by going for one of the thugs’ guns. And really the Flash was to blame for what happened next. He hoped Barry was happy with himself.

Len stood up. “Can’t we all just chill out?” And it had the desired effect. They stopped and the guy holding the wannabe hero lowered his fist. In the corner of his eye he saw the male teller that pulled him over hit the silent alarm, he knew they disliked having to use that. This was probably the only time he was happy to have the police on their way.

With his records wiped clean and time served for killing his father, he had nothing to fear when the cops showed up. Testimony from the STAR Labs team and the Flash about a bomb in your sister’s neck while she sat in the courtroom with the bandages visible apparently made the jury sympathetic enough not to send people back to jail. He could’ve claimed self-defense, except he’d shot Lewis after the bomb was out. But, luckily, crimes of passion weren’t strictly for lovers.

But, at this moment, Len knew the police were still at least six minutes and twenty-eight seconds out. That was plenty of time for the three guys to get the money and the other three to do some damage to him. He had no doubt these guys heard about the Santini price on his head.

And they didn’t waste time. Two guys hauled him back to the main area and the third alternated punching his stomach and his face. About two minutes passed and Len heard the sirens. The guy hitting him paused.

“Getting cold feet?” Len asked with a busted lip. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut. The guy hit him again and this time they let him fall. Punching Guy pulled out a gun and before Len could protest he shot him in the stomach twice.

Stomach wounds didn’t tend to kill but they hurt like a bitch and bled a lot. Len didn’t keep track of the guys, but they must’ve beat it. He faintly heard a siren, but they were still at least two minutes out.

The male teller lifted him into his lap and a female teller pressed a jacket over his wound. The last thing you want to hear after you’ve been shot is, “They’ve barred the doors,” but that’s what happened.

“My phone,” he growled.

The poor teller that was trying to stop the bleeding dug in his pocket and handed him his phone. The other people tried to open the doors.

He picked up on the fourth ring. There was a laugh then, “Hello?”

“Hey kid,” Len said in as normal a tone as he could.

“What do you want, Snart?” Barry demanded.

They hadn’t seen each other since the trial where Len had publicly thanked the Flash. He had a fresh start and the judge, the DA, and the Flash warned him not to ruin it. He, for once, decided to listen.

“I need a favor.” He grit his teeth when the teller shifted.

“Are you serious?” Barry huffed. “I just kept you out prison!” he hissed.

Len hadn’t realized how whiny Barry could be. Dying really put things into perspective.

“What’s in it for me?” Barry continued.

Len really missed the days where Barry just listened. “A lot of things go poorly and quite a bit if they don’t.” Len conceded.

“Wait, what?” Barry sounded shocked.

“Just trust me, there is a hostage situation-”

“You took hostages? Is that why I haven’t seen you? You’ve been building up to this?” Now he sounded outraged.

“Barry, shut up and listen!” Len snapped. It hurt that the after everything Barry would suggest that. But he could push that aside for another day. Black spots were dancing in his vision. “I did not take hostages. But the ones who did take the hostages are mob guys. They’re not metas which is why this is a favor.” Len took a careful breath. “After you get them, go to my apartment, look under the bed, I promise your reward is under there.” He then gave Barry the bank and apartment address.

“Fine but then I want an explanation.” And with that Barry hung up. Len let his arm fall.

“Why did you tell him everyone was fine?” the teller holding him asked.

“He doesn’t need to worry,” Len said. He was sure his smirk looked more like a grimace. “I’ll survive.” None of them acknowledged the ‘probably’ that was tacked on to the end of that sentence.

[…]

“Fine, but then I want an explanation,” Barry huffed then hung up.

“What’s wrong, Bear?” Iris asked. They’d been enjoying a lazy day since crime was slow.

“Sorry, guys I gotta go.” He flashed into the suit.

“What?” He stopped helping Caitlin set up Just Dance. “There hasn’t been a meta alert.”

“It’s not metas,” Barry said hesitantly. He didn’t really want to say why he had to go, knowing the protests he’d receive. Even after saving his sister’s life and testifying in court, they still didn’t like him. Well, maybe Iris did, but it was more likely she just wanted him around to tease Barry about it.

“Then what’s up? Who called?” Iris asked.

“Snart asked me for a favor,” Barry muttered. He flinched at the series of groans.

“Come on man, doesn’t Snart owe us so many favors already?” Cisco whined. “Why would we do him another?”

“Apparently this time he actually does have something for me,” Barry admitted. “But he said it was just a few mobsters. I’ll be quick,” Barry assured.

“Fine but Cold owes us big time for this!” Cisco vowed and Barry was gone.

There were a total of six guys and it took longer to get them to CCPD than it did to take them down. On his way back through he passed an ambulance and Snart was so going to get a piece of his mind. Someone had been hurt and he’d lied to get the bad guy, saving people came first but it seemed Snart still wasn’t getting that.

Barry was tempted to just skip the building and head back. A very Cisco like voice in the back of his head screamed, “Screw him.” But he’d said he’d go and as long as it was just to get his payment he didn’t want to pass that up. He flicked off the comms and flashed to a fairly nice apartment building. It was empty when he phased in and although he wanted to snoop he also just wanted to just back to relaxing.

But the apartment was nice and well lived in, downright homey. And now that Barry knew where it was he could snoop later. He knelt beside the bed and reached under it. He pulled out a nice size box that said: “Open With Permission.”

Barry shrugged, and opened the box, he had permission after all.

In it were four smallish packages and a note on top. “Whoever opened this use the phone and text ‘Check the hospitals’ to the number in the phone.” Barry felt the blood drain from his face. He sat the box on the bed, grabbed the phone, and dashed to the bank.

“Hey!” he called on arrival.

Two of the tellers were covered in blood and giving a statement to an officer. They turned to him as he jogged over to them.

“Was someone hurt?” he asked.

That earned him an eye roll from the female teller. Right, lots of blood.

But the officer just laughed. “I mean yeah, but it was a long time comin’ so don’t trouble yourself, Flash,” he said waving Barry off. The tellers glared at him. “Cold may not have been robbing the place this time but it’s not like he didn’t have this coming.” 

Barry’s expression darkened. “What hospital?” he demanded, even as he felt ice around his heart.

“Want me to give the boys there a heads up? They can give you a little privacy, he was pretty roughed up I’m sure we can overlook a little more.” The officer turned back to the male teller. “After all, you did say these were Family thugs, right?” The smile was still on his face.

“Yes,” he grit out.

“What hospital?” Barry demanded again taking a step at him. The cop told him with a chuckle.

It was only a twitch but Barry stopped the guy from decking the cop. “I’m not going to hurt him. You won’t get into trouble.” And with that, he was gone.

On the run back, he texted the number from the burner which hospital to go to. He stopped in the cortex, papers flying everywhere.

“Yes man! You’re back,” Cisco cheered. “Caitlin is the bomb at Just Dance and you are totally going up against her next. She’s already kicked my butt twice.”

Barry glanced over to see Cisco on the couch and Iris and Caitlin were doing a hopelessly complex dance. He flashed into normal clothes.

“I can’t, I have to go to the hospital.”

“What!” all three demanded.

“Snart was hurt.”

“But why do you have to go?” Cisco whined.

“Because two tellers were covered in blood but not hurt and when an officer insulted Snart I had to stop the guy from decking the cop. Something happened and I want to know what,” Barry said harsher than he’d meant to.

“Hey, Bear, it’s okay, if you feel you’ve got to go, then go,” Iris assured him They’d paused the game and she put a hand on his arm. “Find out what happened and we’ll be here when you get back.”

Barry nodded and sped off. His shoes did not catch fire as he stopped at the apartment first. The four packages were titled Lisa, Mick, Lisa’s Charity, and Barry. When he removed a package there was another note. “Don’t open without confirmed TOD.”

Barry felt sick.

He shut the box and slid it back under the bed. Then he sped towards the hospital. He stopped outside and jogged in to see Lisa pacing in the waiting room. “Lisa?”

“Barry!” she shouted and stormed over to him. “What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know,” he said with his hands up in surrender. “I got a call from Snart telling me to get some Family thugs and then he sent me to this box with the phone and some packages,” Barry explained.

Lisa’s eyes widened and she darted to the front desk. “Please, I need to know something!” she almost begged the poor receptionist.

“Are you Lisa Snart?” a nurse asked before the receptionist could respond.

“Yes, please tell me you know something.” She walked over to the nurse and Barry followed a few steps back.

“He’s in surgery now.” Her eyes flicked to Barry.

“He stays,” Lisa said immediately, grabbing Barry’s arm and pulling him next to her.

“Of course. Mr. Snart had some bruising on his face and chest and his right arm was sprained but the worst of it was two gunshot wounds to the stomach. They were nearly point blank range. He was still conscious when he arrived which is promising, but we’ll know more when he out of surgery,” the nurse explained.

“Thank you.” Lisa’s shoulders sagged.

“Barry?” a voice called.

He and Lisa whipped around. “Joe?” Barry held up a finger to Lisa then jogged over to Joe. “What are you doing here?”

“Same thing as you, apparently. Heard Snart was involved in a robbery and now some poor schumck is in the hospital. Figured I’d interview him and get a witness to pin Snart down,” Joe said with a bit more glee than Barry was comfortable with.

Before Barry could answer though he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head on his shoulder. Apparently, Lisa listened as well as Leonard did.

“Good luck with that Detective,” Lisa purred. Joe tensed. “Apparently Lenny’s been playing hero and got himself shot. He’s in surgery.”

Barry didn’t know if Lisa was using him as a human shield or if it just worked out like that. But he didn’t want to have to be a shield. “Joe, the Family guys are at the precinct, deal with them. I’ll talk with Snart and I’m sure the cops up there will get a statement. I’ll let you know if he knows anything, okay?” Barry hoped Joe would just leave without making a scene.

And he seemed to be debating it. But in the end, he let out a breath and his shoulders sagged. “Let me know when he’s out,” Joe grumbled.

Barry nodded and Joe turned on his heel and walked out without another word. Barry turned his head to glance at Lisa, who was still glaring at Joe. “Lisa,” Barry warned.

She just smiled at him, but it was forced. “Come on, babe, you’ve seen the packages, you might as well at least know what’s it’s about.” She took his hand and pulled him to the cafeteria. She wrinkled her nose and led him to a corner table where she could see the whole room.

“I don’t like hospitals either,” Barry admitted. He glanced around the room, there weren’t too many people there and he felt slightly better.

“Being in a coma can do that to a person, I guess,” Lisa hummed. She didn’t stop glancing around the room.

“Actually being told you’re crazy since you were eleven and being institutionalized for a week because your foster father thinks you’re delusional and going to hurt yourself makes you hate hospitals,” Barry said as casually as he could.

Lisa surprised him by putting a hand on his. “I didn’t know.”

“Not a lot of people do. Only Joe, Iris, and I do. And well, probably Cisco and Caitlin since they took care of me in the coma, but they’ve never brought it up.” He shrugged. “I figured it might make you feel better, knowing people get out.”

“Not exactly the same thing though, is it?” Barry just shrugged again, but now they were both smiling. “But I appreciate the sentiment. Now, about these packages. We have them for people we care about, in the event something tragic happens to us. It’s always just been me, Lenny, and Mick. Did you bring them?”

“No, but I can get them?” Barry got halfway to his feet but Lisa tightened her grip on his hand. He sat back down. Also, there were four packages.”

“What, why? Even with adding you there should only be three,” she muttered.

“How’d you guess I had one?” Barry asked.

“He talked about expanding and it wasn’t until you saved my life that I knew who he meant.”

“He put my actual name on it.”

“Of course, sweetie. If he dies he’s no longer responsible for keeping your secret,” she said with a laugh. “But we’re off topic again. The packages are what we call Cared For Packages and confession boxes. We were little when we started doing this and Lewis would take Lenny on more and more dangerous heists. It used to be a box with money to buy food, but at this point everything is digital so it’s likely not a box of money.”

“Wait, then what’s in them?”

“Likely phones, with locations, codes, passwords, emails we can use with notes from him. We don’t actually know what’s on them but that’s kinda what’s in mine so I assume his would be similar. Whatever the case you’re likely to get a lot richer,” Lisa informed him with a smirk.

“Really? I just inherited STAR Labs so I don’t really need anymore so he better stay alive for a lot longer,” Barry said with a chuckle.

“Damn, you lucky duck,” Lisa said also with a laugh but she sobered quickly. “Lenny’s a tough bastard, this won’t keep him down. What was on the four boxes?”

“It said Lisa’s Charity.”

Tears sprang to Lisa’s eyes and Barry didn’t know how to react. “Are those good tears?” he asked tentatively.

Lisa nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes. “Lenny’s a jerk and I love him and he better not die.”

Barry smiled in relief. They each got a sandwich and then went back up to the lobby. Neither could sleep, so Lisa pulled out a deck of cards. They were almost through a game of war when the doctor came out. It was late into the night.

“Miss Snart?” Lisa hurried over to him. “He’s alive. And although it was hit or miss for a moment, he will pull through. We’d like to keep him for a few days if you can convince him to stay?” the doctor offered.

“He’ll stay,” Lisa assured.

“Good, well, he’s awake and asking for you. We’ll have to put him back to sleep soon but you can go and see him. But I should warn you, he’s a little out of it now,” the doctor rubbed his eyes. “Thank god for doctor-patient confidentiality.”

“Oh dear, thanks Doc. Come on Barry, you won’t want to miss this.” She tugged him off after a nod from the doctor.

Lisa knocked and poked her head in.

“Lisa!” came Snart’s excited cry. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Lenny, you were hurt so Barry and I were worried and waited here,” Lisa said going over to the other side of the bed.

“Barry? I love Barry!” He looked around and Barry stepped into the room. “Barry! You’re here!”

Barry stifled a laugh at Snart’s dopey expression. “Yeah, Snart, I’m here.” He stepped up to the bed.

“Len.”

“What?” Barry tilted his head in confusion and Lisa smiled as Len grabbed his hand.

“Call me Len. Snart was my father and I’m not him.”

“You’re absolutely not him, Len,” Barry assured.

“Good, did ya get the baddies?” he asked, the smile coming back almost instantaneously.

“Of course, you knew I would. That’s why you called,” Barry laughed.

“Good, so good. So, so good. Like an angel.” Len giggled and without letting go of Barry he leaned over to Lisa and attempted to whisper. He failed but there was an attempt. “Lisey, we know an angel without dad’s help. And he’s a cute angel.”

Lisa had unshed tears in her eyes once again. “I know Lenny. Angels have to be cute. The cuter they are the better they are.”

“Then he’s the best.” He turned back to Barry. “So pretty and good,” Len sighed.

Barry squeezed his hand. “You’re an angel too, heard you saved a lot of people today.”

“Nah, I’m no angel.” He laughed. “I’m like a crossroads’ demon, I make deals.”

“Was that a Supernatural reference?”

“Come on, Lenny. If anything you’re Dean, the overprotective big brother and I’m Sam ‘cause I have great hair.” Len rolled his eyes even as they were all smiling. “Barry can be Cas!”

“’Cause he’s an angel!” Len exclaimed.

“An angel that knows you’re worth saving,” Barry said quietly. He gently stroked Len’s cheek with the back of the hand Len wasn’t holding.

Even as he leaned into the touch Len said, “Hero’s not on my resume, but maybe I can add it.” It was quiet enough that Barry could smile but pretend he didn’t hear it.

The nurse ran them out a few minutes later.

When Len was lucid again he denied everything but that didn’t stop Lisa from calling them Dean and Cas. And it didn’t stop Barry from wondering and thinking about Len as a hero and what they could do.

Barry was there when Len was discharged. They didn’t mention the Cared For Packages again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Out of all the ways to die, this was not Leonard Snart thought he would go. He imagined an immortal psycho hellbent on killing his teammate. He imagined his partner brainwashed and tortured against him.

Or maybe he’d make it to old age with a kickass assassin to his right, a not brainwashed partner to his left, and an angel guarding his back.

He certainly never thought he would be sacrificing himself to blow up some time manipulating dicks and saving his partner in the process. He also didn’t think the kickass assassin would’ve stolen a kiss from him. He was the thief after all.

“There are no strings on me.”

[…]

He died a legend. Those words echoed in Barry’s head. Lisa had long since stopped crying and was passed on against him. Mick was also passed out after downing some strong liquor and was sprawled out on the table.

Then there was Barry.

Barry’s eyes were red-rimmed. His throat hurt from screaming because when you had super speed, finding somewhere deserted to scream was easy.

He’d held Lisa even as she pounded against him, as she clawed at him and denied it, begged it to not be true. But a single sentence from Mick, “He’s really gone Lise,” and she’d broke. She could deny Barry all she wanted, he understood that, but Mick was different.

The next morning Mick took his Cared For Package. He told them Snart made one for Sara and he’d have to explain it to her. With a hug from Lisa and a nod to Barry, he left to rejoin the Waverider crew.

Lisa took hers and wanted to be alone. Barry understood. They exchanged numbers and agreed to text that night and meet up later in the week.

Barry took his package and went somewhere he could be safe and alone. That place happened to be the roof of STAR Labs. He texted Iris that he wanted to be alone and that he’d be down later.

Carefully, he unwrapped the phone – because Lisa was right it was a phone – and powered it up. The lock screen was a selfie with Len holding a note that said: “Explore and Enjoy.” There was no lock so Barry opened it.

There were so many messages. They started right after the trial and Len was out. One he chuckled at was right before Christmas. It was about Mardon trying to get him back in the game with James Jesse and a pouting face finally saying “You won’t even appreciate it but oh well.” And Barry had slammed him to the wall with little thought. A bittersweet smile tugged at his lips. But most were just random things that reminded Len of Barry. He continued through them. After the hospital stay, there were Supernatural memes and Destiel memes which surprised him.

Then he got to the final text. “You ever just feel something is off? If you ever get the chance ask Mick about the Alexa job. He’ll probably lie but it was bad, so maybe hearing about it will help. I hope things turn out better here than they did there but if they don’t, don’t be Castiel and don’t let Lisa be Sam. Let me die, but remember me. I’m going to find Sara now just in case. Trust me she is someone you want at your side. Just know that you really saved me, Barry Allen. And maybe I’ll go out like a hero after all.”

Barry didn’t realize he was crying until the tears fell onto the phone. He wiped at his eyes and moved to the emails. There were bank numbers from all over the world and stocks and what years to go to which banks and basically Barry never had to work again.

“Don’t worry, it’s all legal. Interest baby!” One of the first emails explained that Len would take something that was supposed to be lost to history and sell it back when it was “rediscovered.” Rip wasn’t happy, which made it all the more fun for Len, but when he realized he couldn’t stop them and it didn’t mess too much with the timeline he stopped fighting it. Barry couldn’t help but be impressed.

Finally, he went to the photos and videos. There were quite a few lightning strikes and rain storms. But Barry would come back to that. He clicked on the first video.

“So I’m dead,” Len began. “That’s the only reason you’re here right now Barry. I’m sure Lisa explained this but if she didn’t then everything on this phone is yours on one condition.”

Barry couldn’t help but smile, even in death, Len was making deals. He was wearing a simple black turtleneck.

“Don’t let Lisa separate herself from the world. She can get dark - it’s a Snart specialty - but you and I don’t want that darkness unleashed on Central City.” He laughed and shook his head. “But seriously, don’t. She doesn’t deserve it, I’m the one who went off and died. I don’t need her to die along with me.” He paused for a moment.

“But Barry, I wanted to say I’m sorry. Not for the crimes mind you, I enjoyed those, but for the betrayal. You only ever helped me and I’m not sorry I betrayed you but I’m sorry I didn’t explain myself when I did.

“Emotions aren’t something us Snarts are good at, and I’ve had to become cold to survive. And I know it’s too late, god, it’s so too late, but I hope we were the best of nemeses. Who needs friends when you’ve got people like me. I kept your life so interesting.” Barry knew Len didn’t do emotions, but he looked misty-eyed.

“I hope... I hope I lived up to your heroic expectations, kid. You certainly lived up to mine. Hell, you surpassed everything I thought I knew about the world and the people in it. The world will never forget you Flash. Try not to forget me.”

Barry was crying again. He couldn’t stop it no matter how hard he tried and honestly, he didn’t try that hard. But as much as it felt like he didn’t have the right to cry for Len the more he felt he did.

Barry blinked at the night’s sky, briefly wondering when it got dark, and just stared at the stars he could see.

“You surpassed my heroic expectations too, Len. You were legendary.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Out of all the ways to come back to life, this was not how Leonard Snart thought it would go. In fact, he hadn’t thought he would come back at all. There was burning when the Oculus exploded then nothing.

It was peaceful… until it wasn’t.

Crushing silence shouldn’t have been a problem if he was dead, but, apparently, it was. And when nothing ever happens if something does happen you go there. If noise or light cuts through the crushing silence and blinding darkness, the first reaction is to follow it. So Len did.

It was lightning. Len knew that was important but he couldn’t remember why. There was something just a bit off about the lightning. It wasn’t supposed to be red. Yellow lightning was the good lightning, safe and beautiful and good. This was red and harsh.

It came up to him and dragged him out. Everything was too loud and bright now. Then it was silent, but not like the crushing silence of death.

“Do you believe me now?” a male he didn’t recognize asked.

“Len,” someone gasped. And that one he did recognize.

“Barry,” his own voice was rough from disuse and sounded more like a whimper. He learned quickly that screaming into the void didn’t make noise, it just made you forget what your voice sounded like.

The room exploded into sound and color and movement. He couldn’t even begin to follow it, so he didn’t try, instead, he closed his eyes.

“No!” the first man roared, and it was silent again. “You help me, then you get him back.”

“Thawne, if we stop Eddie from shooting himself too many things will change,” Barry pleaded.

“Not my problem,” Thawne growled. He tightened his grip and Len whimpered. He couldn’t remember why he shouldn’t make noises but he knew he should stop.

“Thawne,” Barry’s voice was dark, darker than Len had ever heard it.

He opened his eyes just a crack, it was still too bright but bearable. Half the eyes were on him, half were on this Thawne character.

“Wait!” a girl he’d never seen before shouted. “Eddie shot himself to stop you. But The singularity happened when he shot himself, not when he died. Which means-”

“Which means we have a few seconds to grab both Eddie and past Thawne and bring them here so they disappear and the singularity still happens but they survive,” Barry finished in a rush.

Caitlin may have stiffened but Len wasn’t sure why. He also may have imagined it. Everything was still so bright.

The grip left his arm and went to the back of his neck. “Tick tock, I’ve got five minutes,” he shook Len like he was nothing, “and he’s got less.”

“Do it,” Iris finally spoke.

“But-” Barry tried.

“We’ll deal with the fallout. You need to go now!” Iris shouted.

“Nora, let’s go.” And with that, they were gone.

“Thawne,” it was Caitlin but it wasn’t, her eyes were glowing, “set up the supplies. I’m going to need everything already set up when Eddie gets here.”

Len was shoved into someone else’s arms as Thawne ran off. Iris held him tightly.

“Thanks,” he muttered. She didn’t respond, just pet him lightly. Leaning against her, he realized he was naked, and he should probably get pants soon. But the next moment yellow lightning burst through the med bay, followed by yellow and purple.

“I put past Thawne in the pipeline. That should help him stabilize,” the girl, Nora reported.

“Good, can you get Snart some clothes?” There was a flash of lightning then he was wearing pants. “Thanks, sweetie. Let’s go see if they can save Eddie.”

He was moving again and now he was in the cortex.

As soon as they stopped Thawne was in front of them. “Where am I?”

“Pipeline,” Iris said coldly. She angled herself in front of them, almost shielding them from Thawne. “Two minutes.”

There was a crack of lightning and Nora had Thawne by the wrist.

“If I don’t survive neither does he,” Thawne growled.

Iris quickly moved them farther away but if the speedsters decided to fight Len knew he wouldn’t make it. He was mildly upset at that, the colors were settling.

“Barry!” Iris shouted.

Suddenly Barry was there, grabbing Thawne in place of Nora. “Thirty seconds. If she can’t save me I will spend the rest of my life killing him,” Thawne snarled.

“Enough!” A blast of ice knocked Thawne to the ground. But there was no glare of the cold gun so Len was confused until he actually looked up. Caitlin was standing at the med room door with silver hair and glowing eyes. There was a mist of snow around her hands.

“Eddie is stable! You’re not gonna disappear! Now get out!” Cisco shouted from behind Caitlin.

“Wait! Where did you get Len from?” Barry asked, standing over Thawne.

“While you all were arguing about whether to help me I took a quick trip to the speed force. I don’t know how he got there but I noticed him before Nora put me in that prison and figured he could be useful down the road. Since I was out, it was just a matter of reaching him. And persuading you.”

He got in Barry’s face. “Glad to see some things never change, Flash, you never could resist a pretty face and broken soul.” Then he was gone.

Barry tensed but didn’t turn to follow him. Len just wanted a nap, this was a lot.

“Should we really let him go? Like he’s going to tell past Thawne everything that happened or merge or something!” a man Len had never seen before said. “I don’t know how time remnants work.”

“Come now, Baby Giraffe, we just saved his life. I’m sure he’ll keep up his end of the deal,” a man who looked like a well-dressed but homeless Harrison Wells said.

“Speaking of deals,” blonde Caitlin mused.

All eyes focused on him.

Barry flashed in front of him. “Len, Caitlin is going to have to look you over, make sure you’re okay.” He reached for Len, a spark passed between them. Len felt his eyes get hot, everything went bright, then black.

[…]

Everyone watched Barry reach for Len. There was a spark, his eyes glowed impossibly blue, then he collapsed. Barry caught him before he could hit the floor. “Caitlin!” His voice sounded panicked even to his own ears.

“Bring him in here,” she demanded, still more Frost than Caitlin.

Barry didn’t hesitate and put him on the bed next to Eddie.

“Well it’s been fun,” Thawne’s voice called from the cortex.

Barry was on him in an instant, pinning him to the wall before he could leave. “What did you do to him?” he snarled.

“What? Who, Snart? I didn’t do anything to him.” Thawne seemed genuinely confused then a grin split his face. “Why? Did something happen?”

Barry hauled Thawne into the med bay. Eddie was unconscious and Iris was holding his hand. Barry would bet Frost’s helpful healing power was the only reason they were able to stabilize him.

Len on the other bed did not look as peaceful as Eddie. His face was scrunched in pain and he was whimpering quietly. Caitlin opened his eye and it was still glowing.

“I was gone for five minutes max, how did you manage to mess up this badly, Flash?” Thawne said. He was barely keeping the laugh out of his voice.

“I don’t know! I barely touched him!” Barry whined. He couldn’t take his eyes off Len.

“Oh, oh you touched him? This is great.” Now Thawne didn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up. “You’ve spent time in the Speed Force, haven’t you? Like not just for time travel?” Barry nodded and Thawne laughed harder. “Well it looks like the Speed Force in you activated the Speed Force in him and his body can’t take it. He’s not a speedster, so it’s killing him. Congrats Flash, I don’t think you can put this death of a loved one on me.”

Barry was too stunned to stop him from running off. He was numb. He’d just gotten Len back. Iris just got Eddie back. He wasn’t going to let anything stand in his way, and now… He stumbled over to the side of the bed. The machines went crazy the closer he got.

“I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes and took Len’s hand delicately then brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss. The machines faded as he just focused on Len’s breathing.

“Barry,” Caitlin murmured. But Barry just shook his head, eyes still closed. “No, Barry, look,” she insisted, grabbing his shoulder.

The machines hadn’t just faded while he focused on Len’s breathing. They had actually calmed. Barry stared at them in shock.

“Let him go,” Caitlin instructed. “Only for a moment, I want to test something.”

Barry didn’t like that idea but he let go. And for a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the machines started back up to their crazy levels. Barry didn’t wait, he just took Len’s hand again. “What’s going on Cait?”

“If I had to guess,” Sherloque began, “I would say the Speed Force in your body is calming the Speed Force in his. You went in and came out able to do things no other speedster could do, no? I would say you are the only thing keeping Mister Snart here alive until he can level out.”

“How long will that take?” Iris asked quietly.

Sherloque shrugged and Caitlin shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Eddie woke up after about twelve hours. He was dazed and confused and in pain but he was alive. Barry watched Iris hug him with tears streaming down both their faces. He was still holding Len’s hand.

Caitlin insisted Eddie not even try to leave that bed let alone walk for at least another twelve hours. They caught him up on the major things like he’d just time traveled, Zoom, Savitar, the Thinker, Nora.

It had been crushing to see the way his face fell when they mentioned they were married. Both Barry and Iris fell silent. But Eddie just shook his head. “No, I was dead. I, I don’t blame ya. Congrats, both of you.” They stayed away from heavier subjects after that. And finally, he was able to go to a spare room.

Lisa came, Cisco had called her, and refused to leave Len’s side. She and Barry chatted it up, they had biweekly lunches but still. The only time Lisa left was when Cisco literally had to drag her away to sleep.

Three and a half days later of near-constant touching from Barry and Len woke up. And unlike Eddie, who woke up peacefully, Len woke up with a vengeance. His hand tightened around Barry’s and he sat straight up, ready to fight.

Barry jerked awake as well. The alarm clock said it was just after three in the morning. Len was looking at him with glowing blue eyes and, oh boy, that was creepy.

“What happened? Where am I?” Len demanded. He frantically searched his surroundings.

“Len, Len, it’s me, Barry, you’re safe, you’re safe, you’re at STAR Labs.” Barry stood and grabbed his face. “Hey, look at me and breath with me, you’re here, and alive and safe,” Barry assured. He exaggerated his breaths and it only took a moment for Len to match his.

After a few calm breaths, his eyes faded back to their normal blue.

“Len, what do you remember?” Barry asked carefully.

“I, we, we - the Oculus.” He was struggling but Barry didn’t interrupt. “I, I couldn’t - I couldn’t let Mick die. Then there was burning and nothing.” He paused for a moment. “Then red lightning?”

“That was Eobard Thawne. He’s the one that got you out. Our best theory is when the Oculus exploded the Time Stream and the Speed Force met and instead of dying or getting lost in time it kept you there, and kept you safe. Thawne used you as leverage against me, but I’m glad you’re back,” Barry explained in a rush.

“How do you feel? Should I go get Caitlin?” Barry started to stand.

But Len kept a tight hold of his wrist. “No,” he whimpered. “No, just, no I feel fine, please don’t leave. I-I can’t take the silence anymore.”

Barry’s eyes widened then he nodded. Len pulled him closer and he took it as an opportunity to scramble onto the bed. It wasn’t exactly made for two people but Barry pulled him close and snuggled into him.

Barry thought Len would go back to sleep but he didn’t, neither of them did. After several moments Len broke the silence. “Leverage for what?”

“That Thawne was a time remnant, a copy,” Barry explained quietly. “He wanted to save the original who died back in 2016. We were arguing about what to do and he slipped into the Speed Force and figured now was a good time to bring you out.

“I couldn’t let him kill you, so we agreed and went back in time to get Eddie Thawne, his ancestor. Caitlin stabilized him and Thawne reformed. So that’s another thing we have to deal with.”

“Yep, another villain out there because of me.” Len sounded bitter. He moved like he was going to move away but Barry tightened his hold.

“Not just another villain. He’s the one who killed my mom,” Barry admitted in a whisper.

Len froze, scarcely breathing. “Then why?” The question sounded raw like it was torn from Len’s throat without permission.

“Why what?” Barry countered, but his tone gave up that he knew what Len was asking.

“Why did you save me if it saved him?” Len wiggled so he was looking Barry in the eyes. It was only then that Len realized he was in a pair of underwear. “I know I wasn’t exactly a villain when I - when the Oculus happened, and please no ‘I told you so’s, but why let your mother’s Killer live? I mean that wouldn’t have even been killing him, just letting him die.” 

“Do you know the name Eddie Thawne?” Barry asked seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Pretty boy cop?” Len asked, he only vaguely remember him since he wasn’t a main member of Team Flash.

“Yeah, well he was Eobard’s ancestor, and Iris’s fiancé,” Barry continued.

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, and I blamed myself for Eddie’s death, still do even though he’s no longer dead because to save you by saving Thawne we had to save him. I was able to save two people I care about, I couldn’t throw that away,” Barry refused to look at him, unsure of what he’d see. 

“What about the timeline, I didn’t die the first time just so you could mess it up again,” Len asked only half joking. 

That startled a laugh out of him. “I talked to Thawne, Eobard not Eddie, and since he wasn’t supposed to die this will actually fix some of the things that were off. And you died out of time. The Legends think this should fix some of the fractures your death caused. They’re getting back here as soon as their current mission is over.” Barry didn’t sound convinced but Len must have taken pity on him since he didn’t press it. 

“So, what about you and Miss West-Allen?” And now it was Barry’s turn to freeze. 

“We don’t know… there is a lot to consider. Including the fact we have a daughter in the future,” Barry admitted. He swallowed thickly. 

“Well, I’m sure you two will figure it out,” he said softly, “you always do.”

Barry made a noncommittal sound and held him tight.

[...]

Len must have dozed off because he woke up to Barry getting out of the bed. He moved off to the side to quietly talk to Dr. Snow. 

Before he could stop himself Len reached out for Barry. He didn’t know why Barry was too far to reach him comfortably. He snatched his hand back but Barry was of course faster. He grabbed Len’s hand without stuttering in the conversation. Dr. Snow’s eyes flicked over to him but otherwise, she didn’t react. 

“Leonard?” she asked moving closer. 

He blinked up at her. “Yes?” 

“I was hoping to run a few tests. Make sure you’re healthy. Non-speedsters aren’t supposed to survive in the Speed Force and we need to make sure there isn’t any lasting damage,” she explained in a gentle yet firm voice. 

Len glanced at Barry who nodded and squeezed his hand. So Len looked back to her and nodded. 

“Thank you,” she walked off to the side to get some things together. 

“You’re in good hands. I, I need to go talk to Iris.” Len squeezed Barry’s hand harder. “I’ll just be down the hall, don’t worry.” Barry’s expression softened. “If you need me just shout and I’ll be here in a flash.” He grinned and Len could help but snort at him.

He let Len go and walked out of the room at normal speed. 

“Now, these are just some routine tests, I assure you,” Dr. Snow said. “It’s basically just a physical.” 

He nodded and she got to work. But she didn’t get very far before they heard. “He’s awake and nobody told me!” 

Lisa stormed into the med bay perfectly put together with Cisco trailing behind, looking panicked. “I tried to stop her,” he yelped at Dr. Snow’s glare. 

“Hey Lise,” Len choked. Lisa wrapped him in a tight hug without care of injury. “Gentle, gentle Lisa, I just came back to life I’m sore!” Len yelped even as he hugged her back.

“I don’t care you jerk!” she sobbed. 

“I’m here, Lisa, I’m here,” Len murmured as he stroked her back. 

[...]

Barry knew where Iris would be, she hadn’t left Eddie’s side since he’d moved rooms. He took a breath and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Iris called softly. 

“Hey,” Barry cracked the door a bit. “Len’s awake, could we talk?” Barry felt bad for being grateful Eddie was asleep. 

“Sure Bear.” She stood up and they went off to the side room. 

For a few moments, neither said anything. “So, you’ve got Eddie back,” Barry began quietly.

“Yeah, and you’ve got Leonard back,” Iris said just as quiet. 

“Len was never mine,” Barry protested. He couldn’t look at her. She had asked to see the phone Len had left him after they were married and Barry had let her. She knew what Len had admitted. She knew they both had more than a little interest in each other. She also knew why Barry had never pursued Len. 

She knew that had Eddie survived, he would have pursued Len. That Barry trusted Len even after the betrayals. That it was just solidified after Len saved the people in the bank. She knew all this, learned over coffee and dinners, discussed in the quiet darkness of their bed at the early hours of the day. Barry had willing given her the information... and now neither knew what to do. 

“What are we doing?” Barry finally asked. 

“We’re discussing this. We never thought something like this would happen and this isn’t just our lives we need to think about Barry. We’re married for God’s sake! We - we’ve got a daughter in the future. We’ve got people who rely on us. I mean, when Oliver came back from the dead Laurel didn’t just drop everything for him.”

“I mean, Oliver cheated on her with her sister and wasn’t actually dead so he came back a different person,” Barry pointed out. “This is different, you and Eddie were so in love.” 

 

“But I love you now, Barry!” Iris said sharply. “I love Eddie, but I love you too. This is all a lot for Eddie, and after he learns everything he may want to move away and never see us again. I mean, he had to kill himself and woke up four years in the future.” She shook her head. “I mourned him and moved on, but for him, it just happened. This isn’t even like he died and came back. To him, he never died. And it’s just, it’s just making me so confused.”

Barry pulled her into a tight hug. “I know this is a lot to take in and a lot to happen but you guys were happy. You were going to get married. I know, Iris, I know.” Barry swallowed thickly. “I know you were just settling for me.”

“Barry I wasn’t-”

But Barry cut her off. “I don’t mean that in a bad way. I know you love me, Iris; I know that with every fiber of my being. But I also know that when you had a choice, you chose Eddie. It was only after that choice was taken away that you chose me. And maybe I was settling for you too. You were safe, you were someone I knew. Joe was telling me to go for it and I was there when you needed me. After everything, we were safe for each other.” He pulled back to look at her. They both had unshed tears in their eyes.

“But now we have a second chance. And I don’t want to hold you back. I love you Iris, and I always will but the future has been dictating my life since I was eleven years old. And now the future is dictating your life. You’re holding yourself back because of the article where I disappear. 

“I’m tired of all of it. Thawne, Eobard, showed it to us, showed it to Eddie to break his spirit. And, in the process, set us on this path. But, when you think about it, Thawne told us not to meddle in the timeline as he was actively meddling in the timeline!” He paused to take a breath and Iris wasn’t able to hold back her tears.

“We were able to save you from Savitar and the world didn’t end. Eddie is here and the world isn’t ending. Len is here and alive and the world isn’t ending. Who’s to say that whatever causes me to go missing can’t be stopped with the help of Captain Cold. We’ve stopped a lot of things that were destined to happen. But if there was ever a sign to screw destiny this is it!” 

Iris surged forward to capture him in a crushing kiss. 

“I love you, Barry Allen,” she whispered. 

“And I love you, Iris West-Allen. But you know what? I will definitely love you as Iris West-Thawne too.” 

He smiled down at her and she smiled back but a shout from the cortex broke their concentration. Barry got them to the cortex a moment later.

Barry really wasn’t sure what he was looking at when he arrived. 

Len had Caitlin in a bow like he’d caught her and his other hand had her clipboard above his head like he’d caught it. Caitlin was breathing hard. Cisco and Lisa had matching looks of horror as the cart bounced harmlessly off the wall. Nora zipped in next followed by Ralph and Sherloque.

“How did you…” Caitlin trailed off.

Len’s eyes faded. “I don’t, I don’t know.” 

“Uh, guys? What happened?” Ralph asked as Len set Caitlin back up on her feet. 

He handed her the notebook as she spoke. “I don’t know. I was moving around the cart when I must have knocked a solution off. I slipped on the spill while looking at an anomaly and would’ve fallen into the cart but Leonard caught me.”

“It wasn’t just that I caught you,” Len admitted. “I saw you fall before it happened. It was like The world slowed down except I didn’t and neither did your fall. But then the world snapped back into focus and you hadn’t fallen yet. When I saw you step on the solution a second time I just reacted.”

“He knocked the cart back and caught Caitlin and the clipboard like a certified badass,” Cisco said, his horrified expression changing into a grin. 

“Makes sense,” Sherloque said with a shrug. 

“How so, Homeless Wells?” Len snapped. 

“The name is Harrison Sherloque Wells, you may call me Sherloque,” he scoffed. 

“Sherlock?”

“Sherloque, low-k, it’s not that difficult,” he muttered. 

“Sherloque!” Nora interrupted. “How does it make sense?” 

“Right, yes, the Oculus was used to control and monitor the time stream, yes? And Mister Snart here blew it up and trapped himself in the time stream and the Speed Force since those two work closely together. Well, when Mister Allen here went in and came back out, he didn’t come back out, all the same, did he? No! He did not! So why wouldn’t Mister Snart come out a little different, like being able to see the future and past?” 

They all seemed to look at him in a different way. He just stood up straighter as if daring anyone to say anything. 

Iris turned to Barry with the biggest grin on her face. “I think you’re right Bear. Having Leonard on our side will definitely change things.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Out of all the ways to live his life, this is not how Leonard Snart thought it would go. He imagined being a thief and eventually retiring somewhere cold. Or staying in Central and duking it out with the Flash having fun as foes. Or he imagined being stuck on the time ship, entertaining do-gooders and getting a thrill out of defeating the odds. 

He did not imagine becoming an antihero and fighting on the same side of the Flash as often as he was against him. He didn’t imagine having powers and working countless nights with Cisco to master them. He didn’t imagine that after those nights and all other nights, that he would come home to find Barry Allen there, quick to help him relax. 

He never would have thought he’d be invited to a cop’s wedding, but when Iris invited him he couldn’t say no. None of the cops looked twice at him aside from Captain Singh, but that was just to give him a nod after speaking with Barry. He never thought he would save the world again, or save the man he loved. 

He certainly never thought he would be Leonard Allen, but he was glad to no longer be a Snart. Nor could he have thought he wanted kids and ended up with two beautiful babies. Henry Michael Allen, named after Barry’s father and his grandfather, who had mocha skin and dark blue eyes. Iris was Len’s surrogate. And Laurel Ann Allen with pale skin and soft green eyes, combining the best of Barry and Lisa. 

Sara had definitely not cried when he told her he would make sure the Canary legacy continued. 

Nora Dawn West-Thawne and Donald Joseph West-Thawne were Iris and Eddie’s kids. Barry donated for Nora but Don was a surprise a year later. Everyone was worried but Len assured them things would be fine. They knew he couldn’t know that but accepted it as truth anyway.

He didn’t think he would walk his sister down the aisle after she got tired of waiting and proposed to Cisco. Or that a suspiciously short time later they would have a daughter, Lydia Ramon. Or that a CSI named Julien would come back for the wedding and he and Caitlin would pick up where they left off and have a whirlwind romance and a small wedding. Their daughter with shock white hair was Ronnie Snow.

Len never could have imagined training a group of heroes, a few more morally grey than the others.

Laurel and Nora were speedsters, so Barry devoted a lot of his time to them. Henry inherited Len’s time manipulation. Don decided to follow in Len’s footsteps and rely on specialty weapons. Lydia trained in hand to hand combat and martial weapons. And Ronnie inherited her mother’s powers without the alter ego. 

Laurel became Impulse and Nora was XS since those two wouldn’t stop and think things through. Henry became Echo. Don was Cadet Cold and then Captain Cold when Len retired. Lydia had no powers and was an excellent next Canary. And Ronnie became Snowstorm to carry on her namesake’s legacy. 

And although it was not how Leonard Snart, now Len Allen, ever thought his life would go, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the kids in the comics but I'm happy with this and everyone ends up happy. Please comment and kudos! Thanks guys!


End file.
